C'était pour te faire plaisir
by Stizzie
Summary: Il le savait, c'était la fin. Au départ il voulait simplement lui faire plaisir... Comment Castiel en était arrivé là ?


_**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une seconde fiction. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas évidemment... Vous connaissez la chanson…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Cette fois il le savait, c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il voulait juste faire plaisir à Dean en lui achetant sa tarte préférée pour son anniversaire. Mais il a fallu que tout ce bordel arrive. Et maintenant, il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de celui qui lui faisait face, il allait mourir si personne ne lui venait en aide. Il ne voyait plus rien sauf Sam derrière son assaillant qui ne savait que faire pour désamorcer la bombe tueuse qui menaçait Castiel, plaqué contre le mur, d'une lame angélique pointée sur son cœur.

-Dean, il n'a pas fait exprès… Je crois qu'il a compris, lâches le maintenant.

-LA FERME SAM ! La voix de l'ainé avait claqué dans la pièce. Et cette voix était remplie de colère.

-Dean, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais faire ça, je voulais simplement te faire plaisir.

La lame s'appuya un peu plus sur le cœur de l'ange qui grimaça légèrement sentant la douleur arriver.

-Me faire plaisir ?! Tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment ?

Cette phrase n'avait pas été criée mais presque chuchotée à l'oreille de l'être céleste, pleine de menaces et de colère.

-Dean, il… Sam ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par la colère éclatante de son frère.

-Sam ! Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, tu es le prochain sur ma liste quand j'en aurai fini avec lui ! Est-ce que je suis clair ?!

Le cadet, plus fatigué qu'effrayé par les menaces de son frère prit une chaise et s'assit observant le spectacle que jouaient son frère et son ami. Castiel, lui, ne bougeait pas espérant que son meilleur ami se calme.

-Tu as déjà défoncé son pick up 3 fois depuis le mois dernier, arrêtes maintenant

-Oui ! Parce que j'en ai marre de voir cet emplumé disparaitre sans prévenir et réapparaitre sans donner d'explication ! Alors je me suis défoulé sur sa bagnole !

L'ange baissa la tête comme un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder par ses parents, or s'il baissa la tête c'était pour ne pas montrer aux chasseurs que ces paroles l'avaient blessé. « L'emplumé » il était revenu au même niveau que tous ses frères dans l'estime de Dean, et ça, l'ange avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Dean l'appelait par ce surnom ou qu'il lui reprochait ses disparitions mais les yeux du chasseur étaient pleins de colère et l'ange ne voyait plus une once d'amitié.

-Peut-être que je devrais partir encore une fois, le temps que les choses s'arrangent…

-Alors c'est ça que tu fais, tu t'enfuis en espérant qu'on oublie et qu'on règle les problèmes que tu crées avec toutes tes conneries ?

Castiel releva la tête, regarda Sam qui semblait fatigué par leur attitude, puis Dean qui visiblement attendait une réponse à sa question.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

Mauvaise réponse. Dean lui lança son point dans la mâchoire. Puis un autre et encore un. La seule chose à laquelle pensait Castiel est qu'il l'avait bien mérité, à disparaitre en laissant ces amis, sa famille sans nouvelles et sans explications. Il était en froid avec son meilleur ami à cause de ça… Il sentie un autre coup lui atteindre le nez, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, ses pouvoirs angéliques l'aidant. Il se sentie tomber, mais les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Le chasseur n'en avait pas terminé de lui, et l'avait suivi dans sa chute afin de continuer à donner des coups. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas, et il s'avait que Dean ne mettait pas toute sa force dans ses points, qu'il se retenait. Alors que l'ange s'attendait à recevoir un autre coup, rien ne vient. Après quelques secondes, il rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé et vit Sam retenir son frère. Les larmes aux yeux, de fatigue et de colère, Dean se dégagea de l'emprise de son petit frère et partie se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Sam vient en aide à Castiel et ils s'assirent autour de la table.

-Ça va Cas ? Il ne t'a pas trop fait mal ?

-Non ça va, il ne mettait pas toute sa force...

-Il ne t'en veut pas vraiment tu sais, c'est juste tes disparitions, le manque d'affaire et Lucifer dans la nature qui est Dieu ne sait où qui ne le met pas de bonne humeur.

-Je sais Sam et j'en suis désolé de devoir partir sans donner d'explication.

Après quelques minutes de silence, non pas un silence gênant, mais un silence mérité qui traduisait la fatigue de tous. Sam vit une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami.

-Cas, ne t'en fait pas. Il va faire la tête pendant une semaine maximum et après tout va redevenir comme avant. Mais la prochaine fois évite d'utiliser l'impala sans lui dire et de rentrer dans un arbre avec…

-Mais je voulais lui faire plaisir….

Comme Sam l'avait prédit, après une semaine à amadouer le chasseur avec de la tarte, des hamburgers et les meilleures bières du pays, Castiel parvint à se faire pardonner à condition de ne plus approcher le bébé de Dean.

* * *

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Personnellement je n'en suis pas super fière…**_

 _ **Je trouve que ça ne ressemble pas aux personnages, je vais essayer de faire des choses qui leur ressemble un peu plus…**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_


End file.
